


海峡，基本沉默

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada
Summary: 如果吉普森没用“Psst”来吸引汤米的注意。灵魂伴侣AU.





	海峡，基本沉默

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Strait, Mostly Silent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678097) by [nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada)



> *严重剧透，请一定看完电影再阅读。*
> 
> AU：人们会在某一天，在手腕处得到“他的灵魂伴侣在印记形成后对他第一次说话内容”的印记。一方死后，另一方的印记会在七天之内消失。

_所以这就是结局了。_

汤米内心的声音这样说。

斯图卡独有的恐怖尖啸由远至近。投下的炸弹炸响在沙滩上，震耳欲聋，盖过周遭一切声音。于是汤米只听到自己的思绪。

_我的灵魂伴侣身上的印记会就此消失吗？还是他甚至还没来得及得到一个印记？_

汤米衷心希望是后者，这样他就不用为了汤米心碎。

 

* * *

 

“所以这是你入伍的原因？为了去保护他的国家？”拿着入伍体检表抄写的军医这样问。

汤米不说话，只缓慢转动手腕，确保上面的内容能被看全。

“不记录的。不是为了登记。我们只排查印记的内容，并且只针对外国文字。我只是在聊天，你明白吧？”军医填好内容那一栏，换行写翻译，“你的灵魂伴侣倒是直爽，这给我省了大麻烦了。前天的一个小伙子，左手腕写着国王陛下的‘不要开枪’，右手腕却又用德国佬的文字写一遍。”

“那他合格吗？”汤米的好奇心被唤起。

军医写完后递给汤米：“拿好，你合格了。他吗？当然不。国王陛下的军队无法承担灵魂伴侣相关的任何风险。自有战争以来次次都是这样的。”

汤米点点头。他接过单子：“一个原因。另一个是为了保护我自己的国家。”

 

“你真的在曼彻斯特有一个未婚妻吗？她还是你的灵魂伴侣？”对面喝酸橙汁的青年难以置信。

坐在汤米左边、看上去比他更像男孩的列兵咽下一口咸牛肉罐头，点头。

“灵魂伴侣未婚妻？太走运了。你们知道在战时不是人人都有印记吧？要找到你的灵魂伴侣也更困难。”他来了兴趣。

“当然，一种情况是是一个人的灵魂伴侣可能在他的印记生成之前就去世了，考虑到死亡率来说。总之，我向自己承诺，绝不让她遭受我姐姐那样的心碎。”

“你的姐姐怎么了？”汤米追问吃罐头的男孩。

“另一种没有印记的情况。”他脸色阴沉，“她和姐夫是灵魂伴侣，就像我的简妮和我一样。但姐夫在战争刚开始的前几周就阵亡了。”

“在消息送达家中之前姐姐就知道了。她那天早上起床，惊恐地给我们看手腕上迅速褪色的的印记。妈妈宽慰她说那只是她太担心才产生的错觉。但到第二天，所有人都能看到印记变淡了。”他眼里带上一种哀痛，“姐姐完全崩溃了。她那几天什么都做不了，只能眼睁睁看着印记消失。”

“而这，就是我们到达欧陆战场后，一定会迅速地把德国佬踢回他们的老家，而我会随后平安地回曼彻斯特，在妈妈和姐姐的见证下迎娶我的简妮的理由。”他说这话时神情坚毅，酸橙汁和汤米都兴奋地附和了一两声。

但随后他又笼罩在那种稚气的悲伤之中：“我真希望这能让姐姐高兴起来。”

 

从街道逃进防御带再跑到海滩，汤米没有回头看任何一个倒下的战友。汤米内急、口渴、疲倦、思乡，于是他转头看到埋葬尸体的列兵时，既不多想也不多问，只是走过去沉默地帮忙。铲着沙粒的男人也一言不发，看上去和他一样精疲力竭。

拿过水壶的时候，汤米的视线扫到对方军牌上的名字。

_他叫吉普森。_

汤米没有问吉普森尸体的故事。

被陆军的子弹射中和被空军的导弹投中都大同小异。汤米不会给吉普森讲刚才倒在他身后永远也回不了家的那五个，自然也不会问现在躺在沙粒下方的这一个。

更何况，他实在太累，吉普森也不像是有力气讲许多话。

 

* * *

 

斯图卡的尖啸声逐渐远去。汤米从地上爬起来，抖掉一些沙粒，很难相信自己的好运气。

他走过被丢下的担架，看到还有意识的伤员时，发现更难去相信了。汤米回头，看到了吉普森。两个人无需多言，迅速脱掉外套抬起担架。

_吉普森和他很有默契。_

这个念头在汤米心中一闪而过，转眼间就被对登上撤离医疗舰的希冀取代。

 

好运气大概是用尽了。汤米难掩沮丧地转头下船，脚底却传来三声沉着有力的敲击声。

“咚咚咚”。

汤米低头去找声源，正撞上吉普森被潋滟的水光反射得有些发亮的眼睛。注意到他看过来，吉普森把头往自己藏身的地方一扬。汤米几乎不假思索地就跟了过去，也稳稳当当地窝在两根柱子之间。

汤米听到头顶长官们的交谈，下意识地想和吉普森交换眼神。但吉普森表情沉着，仿佛听到的对话于他没有任何意义。

汤米觉得这让他也安心下来。

 

* * *

 

亚历克斯，这是他自报的姓名，嚼着果酱面包时才想起感谢汤米及时拉起了他。

“不过，我也没戳穿你和你朋友。咱们扯平了吧？”亚历克斯咧嘴笑着举杯。

汤米也举起他的杯子，也回他一个带在嘴角的小小微笑。

最后一个人进来后，舱门被关上、扭紧。亚历克斯收回落在舱门上的视线。

“你的朋友，他没跟进来。”他显得很难理解这个举动。自然，舱内有食物、谈笑的战友们、轻松活泼的氛围，仿佛他们已经穿过海峡，回到了不列颠的土地。

亚历克斯认为汤米明白吉普森的想法。汤米也这么认为，于是他给出了回答。

 

被鱼雷击中的船舱几息之间就已经被水灌满。汤米试图朝着记忆中的上方游去，但四周都是一样的海水和夜幕交织的墨蓝。

过了几个世纪那样漫长的几十秒，某处照来一小圈光，这对汤米来说已经足够了。他卯足力气朝着明亮的方向游去。

紧跟在他身后的亚历克斯也浮出海面后，汤米才注意到这是不知被谁打开的舱门。汤米大口地喘着气，由衷地感激这位靠谱的战友。他和亚历克斯靠着救生衣的浮力，向几艘救生小船划去。

 

吉普森扒在船尾，看汤米靠近了，伸出已经干燥的五指扣住他湿淋淋的手，使力往上拉。但隔壁的列兵暴躁地把汤米的手拍开了。

亚历克斯和汤米在海中浮浮沉沉，等着船上的士兵们讨论出一个结果。

吉普森没有站出来帮他们说话。

但在小船开始往岸边划桨时，吉普森迅速地朝他俩抛去麻绳的一头。亚历克斯和他赶忙抓紧了。

 

* * *

 

坐在沙滩上的汤米只觉得比之前那次更身心俱疲。他近旁的吉普森和更远一点的亚历克斯也多半如此。

三人谁都没有开口聊天的兴趣。战友们吃喝谈笑的气息已经随着那个船舱一起沉进了海底，仿佛是很久之前的事情。

于是他们只是在沉默中看着那个卸掉负重走入海中的列兵。

 

汤米凿开铁皮水罐，试图喝最后一点水。对面坐着的吉普森向他伸出手，汤米留了一点，递给了他。

亚历克斯发现一队苏格兰高地兵，招呼他俩一起过去。

他和吉普森并排着跟上了。

 

* * *

 

亚历克斯质疑吉普森时，汤米没怎么犹豫地就站出来维护他了。但亚历克斯夺过一把枪指向吉普森。

“你想回家？那这就是回家的代价。”亚历克斯这样告诉汤米。汤米犹豫了，他转向吉普森，张嘴。

_只是让他随便开口说句国王的英语，让他证明他不是德国间谍。_

但在他来得及说话之前，吉普森就打断了他：“Français. Je suis français.”

汤米一时之间连呼吸都停住了，他不知道该说什么。就在汤米愣神的这两秒钟，亚历克斯的冲动已经让他凑上去扯着吉普森的军牌链子了。

“蛙佬。该死的青蛙。贪生怕死的法国佬。‘吉普森’？这不是你的名字吧？这链子也和衣服一样是你从吉普森那里扒来的吧？”

汤米想跨过去把亚历克斯从吉普森的身上拉开。但他刚走一步，正是应激反应下的亚历克斯倏地转头看他，吉普森瞄住这个空档，猛地把本来对准他的枪口扳向朝着头顶的甲板。

 

然后海水更猛烈地灌了进来。

本来聚拢在冲突周围的士兵们四散开到弹孔周围，试图徒手挡住整个海洋吞没一艘小船。

但这本就是不可能完成的任务。站在楼梯边的汤米意识到陆续有高地兵弃船逃生。他看向船体的另一侧，想要张嘴喊吉普森和亚历克斯，就看到亚历克斯拍拍吉普森的肩让他走。

亚历克斯从他身边上了楼梯，汤米跟在他后面。此时船舱已几经灌满，汤米深吸了最后一口气，回头看吉普森。

海水的颜色比上次夜间沉船还深。吉普森的大部分身体已经不可见了，只余两只手慌乱地挥动。汤米不知道发生了什么，只是下意识地赶忙拉住他的手。

 

这时亚历克斯已经发现汤米没有跟上来，他做出了一个以后汤米问很多次都无法知晓缘由的举动。亚历克斯侧过身，单手从背后环过汤米的腰腹部，把他往海面带。

他们俩几乎立刻就感受到了来自吉普森方向的阻力。汤米猜测吉普森被舱内什么东西缠住了。他们几乎无法移动，汤米不愿意丢开他掌心的双手，亚历克斯却开始慌乱了。

汤米感到背后抵着的胸腔震颤了两下，似乎是亚历克斯呛咳了几口海水。此时他的视线却被吉普森的手腕抓住。哪怕隔着昏浊的海水，汤米也清楚明白地看见两节手腕干净得过分，没有任何文字印记。就和那些不幸到，或者说在这种年代，幸运到，没有灵魂伴侣的人一样。

汤米很难说自己是否明白了。但抱在怀心的双手早就不再挣扎了，侧头又能看到亚历克斯已经憋气到些许紫红的脸。

 

于是汤米轻柔地抬起吉普森的手，将自己的双唇印在那双手腕突起的静脉血管上。

然后他背转过身，左手穿过亚历克斯的腋下，牢牢扳住他的肩胛骨，带着他一起朝空气上浮。

 

* * *

 

金发的男孩紧紧扣着汤米的手。船舷拨开的海水冲洗过他的眼睛，船头破开的海风刷拂过他的鼻梁。这次没有人拍开他的手。

被救上月石号的士兵大都被黑漆漆的油盖住了面部特征。但汤米还是找到了人群中的亚历克斯，和他交换了一个眼神。

然后他又低垂着眼睛看手腕的几个法文单词。只是几十分钟，它们就已经明显变淡了。

_他都不叫吉普森。_

十几个小时之后，和亚历克斯在火车上醒来时，汤米会发现印记已经淡得快要看不见了。那时，他会隐约明白他的印记用来消失的时间会比七天要短很多。

所以这就是结局了。

**Author's Note:**

> 说起来灵魂伴侣AU的话，先天性永久失声的人咋办啊？


End file.
